Damn You ONE SHOT
by KimiMeagan
Summary: There was something on his mind that he always wanted to tell her. He just didn't want to scare her away after all their time spent together; training  when she did  and talking  when he did . He decided never to tell her. Not directly, anyway. HieixOC


The room was dark. Shadows seemed to leap out at uncertain times from the corner of his eyes but remained still whenever he looked towards them. There was a large bed on the other side of the room; he knew that from having been in the room multiple times before. The figure on the bed was the one he needed to see. A soft whisper of words he could catch alerted him to the waking figure as short choppy black hair was noticeable whenever the figure sat up from their place under the sheets on the bed. He stopped breathing, silently hoping that the being would go back to sleep if he remained motionless and quiet enough.

Hopes were dashed when sterling silver eyes met his deep garnet gaze, the sleep gradually fading as recognition flooded them instead. Recognition that made him damn her senses. Damn her for being a demon with excellent senses. Damn her for waking. He damned her for being – for existing – shortly out of pure frustration at having been caught when he knew that he could leave whenever her gaze focused on his.

"Hiei? What in the Hell are you doing here this late? Shuichi didn't try cooking again, did he? Is the kitchen on fire?" Above all else, he damned her for being her.

* * *

><p>The sleep was still receding when I motioned Hiei to come closer, running a hand through my short hair and messing it up further – yet not caring – as Hiei stepped closer and hesitantly took a seat at the edge of the bed. I gave him my attention and waited on him to reply to my questions while making slight adjustments to the bed sheets, straightening them to merely give myself something to do while he collected his thoughts.<p>

"No, I do believe your kitchen is safe at the moment. The fox had gone home after you went to sleep earlier; said he would back later tomorrow."

"That's a comforting thought. Are you going to tell me why you're in here then since nothing is in danger?" I got straight to the point, not dancing around it like most did whenever Hiei was concerned. It was the middle of the night and I was still tired from yesterday's antics.

Hiei's smirked shortly at how I spoke to him, like he always did, before it disappeared and he turned his face away from me and in the direction of the open window. I wonder how that got open… I gave him a pointed look at that thought before sighing and rising from the bed in order to move closer to the window and close it.

* * *

><p>Hiei was damning her again. She was wearing long baggy-like pajama bottoms like the others in this world did – guys and girls. The only difference was that she was an 'in between' when it came to the top. The guys were all topless and the girls all wore either baggy shirts or tanks. She decided to forego a shirt – it appeared – and instead just wore a black sports bra that Hiei wasn't sure had even existed in her wardrobe of male clothing. She had her back to him, sighing and grumbling quietly under her breathe as she closed the window he had used to enter her room.<p>

And what he was going to use as his escape, as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to answer me or not?" I didn't bother with pleasantries since Hiei was a big boy and could handle his own self. It wasn't unusual for one of the guys to sneak into my room in order to talk privately; Yusuke and Shuichi both had done so on different occasions, purely for different purposes.<p>

Yusuke always asked for help and advice dealing with Keiko and Shuichi… Well… Although I didn't trust Shuichi within ten feet of any kitchen or cooking device what-so-ever, I had to admit a long time ago that his Youko self was rather persuasive and was constantly seeking attention. I treated him like a pet and he left me alone, honestly; no sex required in satisfying his fox half.

Hiei, though, I had no idea. This is – as far as I know – the first visit he had ever made into my room.

"Hiei…" The warning was clear in my voice as his narrowed crimson eyes turned towards me whenever the growl came out. "I won't stay up playing twenty questions with you. Answer me or get out. I'm too damn tired to put up with your silence."

* * *

><p>His silence, he questioned himself in amusement. At least she did get the word right. He hadn't said much since he had assured her that her home was not going to burn down because of the fox trying his hand at domestic chores. He wasn't sure how to tell her the reason for his visit. He couldn't tell her without her questioning what he was talking about. He couldn't tell her without having to explain everything that just happened. He didn't want to do that. He had no desire to scare her away from himself, just yet – if ever.<p>

So, since he wasn't sure how to word the purpose for his visit, he remained silent; possibly infuriating her further with his antisocial skills. He couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, though; as long as he knew she was still alive he would take her anger.

* * *

><p>I sighed at the nonresponsive fire demon before me, groaning quietly before falling back into the massive amounts of pillows behind me; deciding to just ignore him if he wasn't going to talk and just go right on back to sleep.<p>

"Good night, Hiei," I called out to him strictly to alert him that I wasn't going to stay up with him anymore if he wasn't going to tell me why he was here. Jerking the sheets to cover my shoulder, I closed my eyes and relaxed; not fazed by the weight of the bed showing that Hiei had yet to move off of it.

* * *

><p>He had damned her for being her yet again. The overwhelming temptation to lie down beside her and sleep as well was great, but not impossible to resist. He knew well that the fox – when let out – would often do so, mostly because of her being able to satisfy the fox in ways none of them ever knew of. As long as he didn't smell the fox's scent on her – outside of simply being near one another – then he would let the fox be.<p>

Standing to his feet, he looked back down on the woman he had grown to care for; glad for her even breathing and still form to assure him that she was asleep as he finally whispered the words that he had been keeping to himself for nearly a year. Turning on his heel, Hiei left through the bedroom door silently and swiftly before she woke up again to his presence.

* * *

><p>"I love you too, Hiei."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finally did the Hiei ONE SHOT that I've been going back and forth on for I don't know how long. It's supposed to be a little confusing and you're supposed to draw your own conclusions and such so that it'll be better for you to take this and think up your own story or such. You can use it if you want, just let me know first. ^^ Reviews are GREATLY welcomed. ^^<strong>


End file.
